Edible
by dropout kid
Summary: Itachi offers to help a struggling Sasuke with his ninja training as long as he gets something in return. Poor Sasuke has no idea was his aniki has in mind. Uchihacest.
1. A Deal between Brothers

**Edible**

by dropout kid

**Summary: ****Itachi offers to help a struggling Sasuke with his ninja training as long as he gets something in return. Poor Sasuke has no idea was his aniki has in mind. Uchihacest.**

**Warning(s): Uchihacest, Yaoi, Lemons**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever throughout this story.**

**Chapter 1 – A Deal between Brothers**

Sasuke growled and chucked another shuriken at the target; he missed, again.

If only stupid Itachi hadn't been "busy". His older brother was _always _busy. Sasuke didn't know with what exactly, but whatever it was, it was obviously more important than Sasuke and his ninja training, which was going absolutely nowhere.

His chest heaving, Sasuke threw a well aimed kick at the nearest tree branch, easily chopping it in two. What could be more important than Itachi's little brother?

Homework? No, Itachi hated homework; he had told Sasuke on several occasions that it was one of the major things he disliked about becoming a full fledged ninja. Surely he would much rather spend time with his little brother than do boring old homework, right?

"Stupid," Sasuke murmured again, running over to the tree in which a shuriken was deeply imbedded; even though he didn't hit the target, he must admit, he _did_ have quite a lot of power behind his throw...

"I thought I would find you here, otouto."

A smile spreading across his childish face, Sasuke turned and faced his brother, his eyes lighting up. He knew his brother wasn't too busy to spend time with him! After all, he _was_ his little brother.

"Aniki!" Sasuke ran to meet his brother, and then stopped before him, wringing his hands nervously. "I thought you were busy?"

"I was," Itachi smiled mysteriously. "But I can always make time for my little brother, right?" He looked around. "What are you working on?"

"I'm hitting targets," Sasuke said, pointing to the target. After he saw that no indentations had been made on the target's surface, he blushed and corrected himself, "I'm _trying _to hit targets."

Itachi didn't speak, but merely looked down at his blushing brother and smiled. His little brother looked adorable when he did that...

"Here, let me help you," Itachi pulled out a shuriken and handed it to Sasuke. "Show me what you've been doing."

Sasuke nodded. Getting himself into position, he stared at the target, his face screwed up in concentration. Itachi watched him, mildly amused. He noticed how his otouto's eyes narrowed, his nose scrunched up, and his little pink tongue would flick out of his little mouth every so often and moisten his dry lips.

Suddenly, Sasuke flung the shuriken. It rushed away from Sasuke at a deadly speed, making a loud whizzing noise. Itachi cocked an eyebrow as the shuriken zoomed past the target, and past the next five surrounding trees, and then planted itself deep within a leaf-covered elm tree. He sighed at looked carefully at Sasuke, whose face was the quickly becoming the color of his favorite food.

"Damn!" Sasuke cursed, burying his face in his tiny hands. "Stupid, stupid shuriken..."

Itachi slowly approached his groaning brother and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, startling Sasuke and making him pull his hands away from his tear stricken face.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Sasuke demanded, his voice dripping with anger. "Are you making fun of me because I'm not as good as you? Is that was it is?" Sasuke asked nastily.

"Not quite," Itachi said quietly, his small smile still remaining in place. "You're cute when you're flustered, that's all."

"I'm not cute!" Sasuke said defiantly, smacking his brother's hand off of him. "Puppies and kittens are cute. I am _not_ cute."

"Very well," Itachi sighed. "Then what do you propose I call you then?"

"Call me?" Sasuke asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"You said you weren't cute," Itachi said simply. "Would you prefer that I call you adorable? Handsome? Attractive? Flawless? Beautiful? Edible? Delicious?"

"Edible..." Sasuke repeated, an even more confused expression on his young face. "Edible... as in, something you eat?"

Itachi's smile widened. "So you prefer to be called, edible, do you? Not a bad choice, otouto, for I strongly agree."

"You're not making any sense," Sasuke accused, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"I'll help you," Itachi said, his eyes locking onto his younger brothers. "But, only if you give me something in return."

"Huh? What do you want?" Sasuke asked, licking his lips nervously.

Itachi frowned when he saw that pink little tongue quickly slide out of Sasuke mouth, and then disappear as quickly as it had come.

"I want you," Itachi said simply. "I want all of you."

"You want me?" Sasuke repeated. "I d-don't understand, aniki. Do you mean you want to boss me around, and make me do your chores and stuff?" Sasuke furrowed his brow. His brother was acting odd.

"In a sense, yes," Itachi cocked his head to the side. "Basically, it's a game where I tell you what to do, and you have to do it, or there will be punishments. If I wanted you to do my chores, then you would have to. And that is the same for any other demand I have. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Sasuke said cautiously. "But what if I say no? What if I don't want to do your chores?"

"Then, as I said, there will be punishments." Itachi said evenly. "Also, your training will end."

"Punishments?" Sasuke said nervously. "What kind of punishments?"

"It's a surprise," Itachi yawned. He was getting bored of his brother's stupid questions.

"But, I don't like surprises!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Then don't misbehave," Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's very simple, otouto. Just do what I say when I say it, and everything will work out. Agreed?"

Sasuke looked at his brother nervously. "Can I tell Mom about this agreement?"

"No!" Itachi said, a little too quickly by the startled look on his brother's face. "What I mean," he said, regaining his composure, "is that we need to keep this between just the two of us. A deal between us two brothers, okay?"

"I guess so," Sasuke said, his face still twisted with uncertainty.

Although Sasuke truly did want to train with Itachi, and learn all of his ninja secrets that had made him so successful, he had to admit that when Itachi had stated that he wanted him, he was a little confused, and maybe even a little frightened. His brother was acting different: he kept looking Sasuke up and down, making him feel like he had done something wrong. He would stare at his mouth and always narrow his eyes whenever Sasuke licked his lips, which he wouldn't do on purpose; it just happened. Also, the most prominent change that Sasuke had observed was Itachi's eyes. Although it was true that both Sasuke's and Itachi's eyes were naturally ebony colored and very dark, Itachi's eyes were darker than usual. It was as if a dark, murky cloud had glazed over Itachi's eyes, making his usual black orbs shiner and more captivating. Sasuke wondered when his eyes would change like that. He wondered if it was some sort of side effect from the Sharingan training Itachi was constantly doing.

However, despite all the weirdness that was circling around his older brother, Sasuke trusted Itachi above everyone and everything else. His brother had offered to train him, in exchange for Itachi having "him". What could happen? The worst Itachi would probably do is make him clean up his mess, make him food, or possibly use him as a sparring partner, which wouldn't be all that bad. What did he have to lose?

"Alright," Sasuke said, looking his older brother in the eyes. "I will take you up on your deal. But, how long will I be... yours?"

"For as long as I train you," Itachi said promptly. He smirked inwardly. His brother had no idea to what exactly he was agreeing to. He almost felt bad for him... almost being to key word.

"Okay then," Sasuke nodded. "It's a deal."

"Good," Itachi began to walk away from Sasuke, back to the Uchiha house. "We'll start your training tomorrow after you get home from the academy, alright?"

"I can't wait!" Sasuke beamed. However, his smile faded a second later. "But when does your end of the deal start?"

"Right now," Itachi said without turning around and looking at his younger brother.

"Super," Sasuke muttered sarcastically. "So, I suppose when we get home you will want me to do your chores?"

"Not quite," Itachi shook his head. "I have other things in mind. Come to my room tonight at midnight."

"Midnight?" Sasuke frowned. "That's kinda late, don't you think? I mean, it's a school night –"

"Midnight. Sharp." Itachi said, his tone insinuating that there was no room for discussion.

"Got it," Sasuke bit his lip and followed his brother back to the house; he had no idea what his brother was thinking...

-


	2. Midnight Kisses

**Edible**

by dropout kid

**Chapter 2 – Midnight Kisses**

"Itachi..." Sasuke hissed, slowly cracking open his brother's bedroom door. "Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake, foolish otouto," Itachi said from his bed; the room was pitch-black. The only light that was being provided was coming from the pale sliver of the silver moon that hung high up in the sky.

Sasuke walked hesitantly to his brother's bedside, trying to be as quiet as possible. His parents had already gone to bed and he didn't want to wake them; he knew they would be furious if they discovered Sasuke was up this late.

"Punctuality is very important," Itachi sighed, glancing at the clock on his nightstand. "Thankfully you managed to get here in time, so there will be no need to punish you... yet."

Sasuke widened his eyes. Itachi was already planning on punishing him if he was late for their little rendezvous? That wasn't exactly comforting...

"Why did you want me to come in here so late?" Sasuke whispered, creeping over to the end of his brother's bed.

Itachi looked hungrily at his younger brother, taking in his navy blue pajamas and those innocent, wide eyes. Fortunately, this look went unnoticed by Sasuke, who was still squinting at his brother, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the lack of light.

"Come here, otouto," Itachi murmured, patting the mattress, urging Sasuke to join him on the bed.

A grin spreading across his face, Sasuke eagerly hopped onto the bed beside his aniki and ran his hands over the soft, black comforter he had missed so much. About a year ago, for some reason still unknown to Sasuke, Itachi had stopped allowing Sasuke to spend the night in his bed like he used to. At first, Sasuke had been terribly devastated and confused; he thought he had done something wrong. However, outside of no longer sharing the same bed, Itachi was the same, and insisted nothing had changed between them, and that Sasuke shouldn't linger on it. However, he, unfortunately, had. But now that his aniki was letting him back in, maybe things would go completely back to normal.

Itachi tensed as Sasuke tenderly stroked the sheets beside him. There was a very practical reason that Sasuke had been forbidden from sleeping with Itachi: he was afraid he would rape the boy. Itachi had always had these _urges_, but lately they had become more powerful than ever, and he was beginning to fear he might lose control if he were ever given an opportunity to take advantage of his otouto. He had decided that the most logical solution was to eliminate any possible situations where Itachi would have a chance to potentially have his way, even if it meant hurting himself, or Sasuke, in the process. However, the urges were becoming even more out of control lately, and his little otouto was so tempting, sitting there with his pale skin glowing in the moonlight, the rays shining off of his hair, making him look like a hauntingly beautiful angel.

Itachi cleared his throat. "I've decided that we're going to start with something simple to begin with."

"Simple?" Sasuke frowned and stopped petting the soft fabric. "What do you mean? Why do you need me in here? You're room isn't dirty." Sasuke looked around the room. "It's spotless already."

"Yes, I realize that," Itachi said evenly. Inwardly, however, he was fuming. Just talking with Sasuke for this short time made him realize how immature and oblivious his younger brother was. And, unfortunately, that meant that Itachi had to be extra delicate when trying to get what he wanted. At the moment even a small kiss seemed like it would be too much.

"A massage," Itachi sighed, looking at his otouto expectantly. "I want you to give me a massage. Here, I'll scoot forward and you can kneel behind me." Itachi moved forward, and Sasuke silently slipped behind him, a determined look on his face.

"I'll try my best, aniki," Sasuke promised, placing his hands gently on Itachi's muscular shoulder. However, Sasuke quickly withdrew his hands from Itachi's shoulder when the older boy shuddered at his touch. "Aniki, are you alright? You're all shaky."

"I'm fine," Itachi said breathlessly. "Go ahead." Itachi tried his best to repress a shudder that was threatening to escape at the touch of his otouto's small, soft hands. As Sasuke began to knead hesitantly, Itachi leaned forward, giving him more room to move. As Sasuke's nimble fingers moved over Itachi's clothed shoulders, Itachi felt the familiar ache in his groin that always seemed to appear every time his otouto would touch him. Closing his eyes, he imagined his brother's hands moving from his shoulders and roaming all over his body, his small fingers tracing over every curve and crevice of his body.

"Itachi?" Sasuke whispered timidly, his hot breath tickling Itachi's ear. "Am I doing a good job?"

"Yes," Itachi breathed back. "You're doing very well."

And even though Itachi couldn't see it, he knew Sasuke was beaming at the back of his head. Sasuke was always happy after receiving Itachi's approval. Itachi smiled to himself as Sasuke continued his ministrations. However, when Sasuke's hands moved from his shoulders and began playing with Itachi's hair, which was lying lazily on his shoulder, Itachi snapped open his eyes. Looking back, he locked eyes with Sasuke, who quickly withdrew his hands.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said nervously, staring at his brother with wide eyes. "It just looked so... soft."

"It's alright," Itachi turned away from his otouto. "… soft, you say?"

Sasuke nodded, shyly brushing his finger tips against his brother's hair again. "And it's pretty, like a girl's hair." Sasuke sighed almost dreamily. "I like long hair the best, aniki."

Itachi furrowed his brow. "Like a girl's hair?" He frowned, something like jealousy racing through his veins. "Do you like any girls, Sasuke?"

"What? No," Sasuke wrinkled his nose. "Girls are annoying."

Itachi smiled. "That's... good."

Then silence settled upon the room, the only sound being the rustle of fabric when Sasuke would move to another more comfortable position.

"Aniki," Sasuke whispered, pulling his hands away from his brother's long tendrils. "I'm s-s-sleepy..." Sasuke stifled a yawn. "And my hands are becoming tired. Can I go to bed now, please, aniki?"

Itachi sighed at the cold air that had replaced where Sasuke's warm hands had been. "Very well. Come here." Itachi, very reluctantly, helped his brother out from behind him until he was seated next to him on the bed. "You can sleep with me tonight, otouto. Just for tonight."

Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Thank you, aniki!" Smiling as Itachi pulled back the comforter, Sasuke dove under the covers, snuggling into the soft fabric. Inhaling deeply, Sasuke felt comfort wash over him as he took in his aniki's scent; he never felt more at home. Oblivious to the darkened eyes that were watching his every move, Sasuke buried his face in Itachi's pillow before glancing over his shoulder and giving his brother a big, cheeky grin. "Night, aniki."

"Good night, otouto," Itachi replied softly, watching his brother turn back around and shift until he found a comfortable position. He watched as the small boy's labored breathing evened out into a deep, steady rhythm. Itachi chuckled silently; Sasuke must have been exhausted if he had fallen asleep so instantly. Slowly, his gaze never leaving his brother's sleeping form, Itachi reached out and gently stroked Sasuke's soft, black hair, marveling at its silkiness and softness. Itachi sighed, twisting a particularly long lock of hair around his finger. Why couldn't his brother see how badly Itachi wanted him? Why did things have to be so damn difficult?

"Aniki?" Sasuke's small voice shattered Itachi's thoughts. "Aniki, what are you doing?"

Itachi slowly withdrew his hand from its position on Sasuke's head, his passive expression unwavering. However, the silence didn't seem to satisfy Sasuke, as he sat up and looked at his brother with an annoyed expression.

"Aniki, what are you doing?"

Once again, Sasuke was met with a blank stare and unnerving silence.

"Aniki!" Sasuke growled, reaching out to shove Itachi in the chest, trying to get his attention. However, Sasuke's hands never made contact with Itachi's chest, as they were stopped when Itachi lightly grabbed Sasuke's wrists, stopping his attempted push.

"Aniki, wha..."

Sasuke was cut off as his body was roughly pulled forward, and his lips crashed against his brother's, who had unexpectedly pulled Sasuke into a bruising kiss. Sasuke felt his cheeks flush, and his eyes widened, staring dumbly at his aniki, who was still holding Sasuke's wrists tightly against his chest. Itachi felt like he was on fire; he had never felt anything so intense. Biting down lightly on Sasuke's bottom lip, Itachi plunged his tongue into his otouto's mouth when the boy gasped at his older brother's rough actions. Itachi's tongue swept around Sasuke's mouth, exploring every inch of it. Then, gently coaxing Sasuke's tongue with his own, Itachi tried to encourage his younger brother to contribute to the kiss. However, to Itachi's great annoyance, the younger boy pulled away, gasping for air.

Itachi, panting as well, looked at his brother, who was touching his lips and had an expression of disbelief, good or bad Itachi didn't know, on his flushed face. Itachi looked away, also touching his own lips. However, unlike the burning passion he felt a moment ago, he now felt ice cold; he could not believe he had just taken advantage of his brother.

"Aniki..."

"Sasuke, I believe it is time for you to go." Itachi said coldly, still not looking at his otouto.

"But -"

"Now," Itachi hissed, his eyes flashing red.

Sasuke, eyes wide with fear, obediently scrambled off the bed and hurried towards the door. With one last look towards his infuriated brother, Sasuke ran from Itachi's room and didn't stop until he was safe in his bed, curled up under his covers.

Itachi scowled bitterly at the door out which Sasuke had disappeared. How could he have done something so stupid?! He couldn't believe he had lost control; Sasuke probably hated him now.

"Fuck," Itachi muttered, pulling himself out of his warm bed and walking quickly over to his bathroom, his erection straining painfully in his pants. What he needed now more than anything was an ice cold shower.

Back in his room, Sasuke ran his finger tips lightly over his lips, his breath catching in his throat when he thought back to what had just happened. He squeezed his eyes shut and listened to the spray of the shower that was coming from his brother's bathroom. He felt his heart clench painfully; his brother probably felt dirty now that he had just kissed him. Sasuke felt a tear form in his eye. He knew he should probably feel dirty too, but he didn't. Not even a little bit. In fact, it had felt good, even though he knew it shouldn't have.

Shaking his head angrily at the thought, Sasuke wiped his eyes hastily and decided to never mention to anyone how his lips were still tingling.

-


	3. All Was Good

**Edible**

by dropout kid

**Chapter 3 – All Was Good**

"We're only going to be out for four days at most," Mikoto glanced at her eldest son as she continued wiping down the dining room table. "I trust you to take care of Sasuke while we're gone. You said you talked to the Hokage about exempting you from missions, did you not?"

"Yes," Itachi said softly, his dark eyes fixed on a large tree just outside the window he was glaring out of. "You need not worry, Mother. Things will be fine. I promise to take good care of Sasuke while you're away."

Mikoto gave Itachi a relived smile before walking over and placing a small kiss on his forehead. "You're too kind, Itachi."

"Thank you," Itachi returned the smile, making his mother flush with joy; it wasn't very often she saw her eldest son smile.

"I should go pack then," Mikoto looked at the polished table with a smile before cupping Itachi's cheek gently. "Thank you, Itachi." Then she swept gracefully from the room, Itachi's eyes following her every step.

With a small sigh, Itachi headed for his room, a contemplative expression on his usually passive face. Four days alone with Sasuke? He certainly had a lot to think about...

-

Sasuke fiddled absentmindedly with a shuriken as he lay on his bed. One week had passed since the kiss he and his aniki had shared, which meant one whole week of tormenting thoughts for Sasuke. Ever since their lips had touched he had thought of nothing other than his beloved Itachi. His dark eyes, long and soft hair, pale flawless skin... And this all scared Sasuke. He never even knew he could produce these weird thoughts; it was like he wasn't even doing the thinking. It just... happened. But, no matter where the thoughts were coming from, they were driving Sasuke crazy.

After that forbidden encounter he and his aniki had shared, things had dramatically changed between them. Well, to Sasuke anyway. He highly doubted that an outsider would be able to spot the changes; but Sasuke could. He and Itachi still spent time together, but it was different; Itachi was more conscious about keeping a fair amount of space between the two of them. He wouldn't look at Sasuke like he used to; sometimes Sasuke would catch Itachi looking at him, but that had stopped. Every intimate moment they used to share was gone, replaced with coldness that was eating away at Sasuke's heart. He wanted to get his aniki back, but he didn't know how...

Sasuke tossed the shuriken on his nightstand and rolled over on to his stomach, his brow furrowed in deep thought. Although Sasuke was young, he most certainly wasn't stupid. He knew that these feelings he was experiencing towards Itachi weren't normal, and weren't to be freely talked about. However, he had learned that the hard way...

**Flashback**

_"Mother," Sasuke entered the kitchen and approached the dark haired woman apprehensively. "I need to talk with you about something... embarrassing."_

_Mikoto looked up at her youngest son from preparing dinner. "Alright, Sasuke." She put down the kitchen knife and walked over to the dining room table and took a seat, gently gesturing Sasuke over to join her. "Now, what's bothering you?"_

_Sasuke bit his lip, his cheeks flushing. "I... feel... weird."_

_Mikoto raised her eyebrows. "Okay..." Sighing, she locked eyes with her son, who was desperately trying to avoid any eye contact. "Sasuke, tell me exactly how you feel. What feels weird?"_

_"When I'm a-around aniki," Sasuke leaned in close to his mother's face, speaking quickly in a hushed whisper. "My tummy feels all jumbly. And, sometimes, when aniki touches me, my skin burns where ever his hands touch. And then, other times, it feels weird... down there." He glanced quickly down at his crotch before looking back up at his mother, his face contorted with worry. "What's wrong with me?"_

_Mikoto let out a long breath and closed her eyes wearily. "When you get these... feelings, Sasuke," she began slowly, "do you ever want to... touch your aniki?"_

_Sasuke's eyes widened before saying in a breathy voice, "y-yes, sometimes."_

_Mikoto looked away from her youngest son, her lips pursed. Although she knew she should have seen something like this coming, she had hoped it would never would. She locked eyes with Sasuke when she felt his tiny hand grab her slender finger._

_"Do you hate me?" His voice was pained, and his eyes were brimmed with tears._

_Mikoto shook her head and quickly leaned down, pulling the small boy into an affectionate hug, to which he eagerly returned._

_"Sasuke, I could never hate you," she whispered slowly. "I love you, and I always will. Just because you get funny feelings doesn't mean I'm going to hate you. Never forget that, understand?"_

_Pulling away, Sasuke nodded. "But what do I do?" He wiped his eyes before giving his mother an expectant look._

_Sighing thoughtfully, Mikoto clasped her hands. "Well, firstly, I have to know, am I the first person you've told about these funny feelings?" When Sasuke nodded, Mikoto lovingly brushed Sasuke's raven colored hair out of his dark, misty eyes. "It's alright, Sasuke. We're going fix everything, alright?"_

_Sasuke nodded and gave his mother a watery smile, his heart already feeling less sad; he could always count on his mother to make him feel better, no matter what._

_"Now, Sasuke, listen to me carefully," Mikoto spoke slowly, making sure her son caught every word. "I know this, at some point, may be hard for you, but you have to promise me that you won't ever touch your aniki inappropriately, even if you really want to, alright?"_

_Sasuke hesitated for only a second before nodding. "Okay."_

_Mikoto smiled. "Good. Well, then I guess you should know that what your feeling for your aniki isn't exactly... normal, for lack of a better word. And it's alright that you've told me about this, but don't tell anyone else."_

_"Why not?" Sasuke frowned._

_"It's not exactly a proper way of feeling for someone who is related to you." Mikoto struggled to explain; she hated dealing with delicate things such as incest-oriented thoughts. "Just keep this a secret between the two of us, alright? Nothing is wrong with you, but the way you're feeling isn't... right, so try your best to keep the feelings inside of you."_

_"I... understand," Sasuke frowned, looking at his feet, his eyes blurring with tears._

_Mikoto pulled Sasuke in for another hug before placing a kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Sasuke. And you're a very good boy. You know that, right?"_

_Sasuke nodded, blinking back the tears before looking into his mother dark orbs that mirrored his own pained ones. Then, after sharing one more tight hug, Mikoto sent Sasuke outside to get some fresh air as she returned to cooking, her stomach in knots._

_Watching her youngest son walk through the dew covered grass, she slowly shook her head, hoping Sasuke understood what exactly she had told him._

**End Flashback**

Sasuke was drawn out of his thoughts when someone rapped on his closed door.

"Come in," he said, rolling over and looking at the door with an expectant expression.

"Hello, sweetheart," Mikoto poked her head in, shooting him a friendly smile. "What are you up to?" When Sasuke shrugged in response, Mikoto walked over and sat hesitantly on the end of Sasuke's bed, her brows furrowed. "Your father and I are going on a small trip, Sasuke, for about four days."

"Trip?" Sasuke looked at his mother with a frown. "What kinda trip?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Mikoto said gently, running her fingers through Sasuke's soft hair. "But I just wanted to tell you because we're about to leave; your aniki is going to be watching you. Is that alright?"

Sasuke looked up, his heart pounding. "Y-Yes, that's alright, mother."

Mikoto nodded before leaning in close to Sasuke's ear. "Remember what we talked about, Sasuke, alright?"

Sasuke nodded his confirmation, not really knowing what he was agreeing to; his mind was somewhere completely different. Alone with his aniki for four days? Maybe now he would be able to get some answers and not have to worry about his mother or father walking in on them. Or, maybe, just maybe, they could share another mind-blowing, lip-tingling kiss...

"Why don't you walk your mother to the door, ne?" Mikoto asked, standing up off the bed and holding out her hand, waiting for Sasuke to latch onto it. When he finally did, she led the two of them away from Sasuke's room and towards the front door where Fugaku was already waiting, a sour expression on his face. Mikoto released Sasuke's hand and knelt down before him, pressing a light kiss to his hair-covered forehead. Then, moving over to Itachi, who was lingering over by the entrance to the sitting room, Mikoto did the same to him.

"Be good you two," Mikoto said in a chipper voice, smiling at the two. "And we'll be back before you know it." Thankfully she didn't see Sasuke's and Itachi's disappointed look when she said this.

"Time to go, then," Fugaku said, ushering Mikoto out the door. Then, after a curt nod towards his two sons, Fugaku closed the door behind him, leaving Sasuke and Itachi alone in the house.

-

Sasuke scowled as he walked into his dark room. Flipping on the light beside his bed, he glanced angrily around his room. Nothing was going like he had hoped. Everything between them was... normal. Not that normal was bad, but it wasn't what Sasuke wanted. Although while spending time around his aniki he _did _get those feelings of butterflies in his stomach, he wanted more. He wanted to feel more, and he wanted his aniki to be the cause of those feelings.

"Otouto," Itachi knocked gently on Sasuke's door before opening it, revealing a huffy Sasuke stomping around his room, throwing pillows, navy t-shirts, and stuffed animals in every direction.

"...stupid, so stupid..."

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, this time his voice a bit louder. Itachi quirked an eyebrow when Sasuke froze, his shoulders tensed, and he silently dropped the pillow he had been holding to the floor. "What's going on in here, foolish otouto?"

Sasuke let out a shaky breath and turned to face his aniki, his face stained with a light blush. "I'm s-sorry, aniki, I just..."

"You just what?" Itachi pressed, an amused expression on his face. When Sasuke only shook his head in response, Itachi sighed quietly and walked into Sasuke's room, looking at the messy floor with an exasperated expression. "Must you always make a mess?"

"I didn't do it on purpose," Sasuke snapped back defiantly.

"You mean you didn't purposely fling objects around your room?" Itachi asked skeptically, locking eyes with his younger brother, who quickly looked away. "That's what I thought."

Sasuke let out a huffy breath before irritably folding his arms across his chest, his face taking on a childish pout that he could pull off all too well.

Itachi almost smiled – the operative word being almost. Or he could have just had a spasm in his cheek. That was much more likely than Itachi smiling at Sasuke's cute pouting. ... Wait, 'cute' pouting? Itachi inwardly scolded himself. Ah, yes, Sasuke didn't like to be called 'cute', Itachi recalled amusedly. He preferred...

"Edible."

"What?" Sasuke frowned at his aniki.

"Edible," Itachi repeated thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling with contemplative eyes.

"Aniki, I don't know what –"

"It's late, otouto," Itachi interrupted shortly. "Get ready for bed so I can tuck you in."

Sasuke scowled. "It's not _that _late. And besides, you should let me stay up later. If you were actually a _decent _brother..."

Itachi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Sasuke. Change for bed. Now."

Sasuke, realizing that there was no point in arguing, grumbled under his breath while he walked angrily towards his closet, where he kept his PJ's.

Sasuke opened the door, flipped on the light, and slowly walked in, eyeing the piles of PJ clothes with a look of disgust, almost as if they were the reason he was forced to retire early. Frowning, Sasuke peeked out of the closet at his brother, who was leaning against his bedroom door with his eyes closed, slowly massaging his temples. Stepping back inside the closet, Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to go to bed, so why did he have to? He didn't! With one more huffy breath, Sasuke quickly sat on the ground crossed legged, a look of defiance on his face, and his dark eyes gleaming with triumph.

"Otouto?" Itachi asked after about a minute or so of silence. He didn't think it would take one to take that long to change into PJ's. Itachi rolled his eyes, not wanting to go closer to the closet than he had to; he knew he wouldn't be able to resist his brother if he saw him half dressed. Or, even better, completely undressed... Itachi shook his head of the lustful thoughts before calling out to his brother again.

"Otouto, what are you doing? Are you finished changing?"

"No."

Itachi's eye twitched. "Are you almost done?"

"No."

"... Have you even started changing?"

"No."

Itachi inwardly growled at his brother's immature antics. Of course, it was so typical; Itachi, trying to be the good person that he was, was trying to prevent any temptation that would tempt him to rape his younger brother like, for example, changing into his PJ's, but no, fate just had to be a bitch and push Itachi until he felt like snapping. Or, quite possibly, until he really _did _snap.

"Sasuke, come out of the closet," Itachi sighed.

"No."

Itachi swore under his breath. He supposed he would have to do this the hard way. Walking over towards the closet door that was slightly ajar, Itachi peeked inside and then scowled down at his otouto who was staring up at him, fully dressed, a cocky grin on his face.

"Sasuke, what is the point of this?"

"I don't want to go to sleep," Sasuke said, his tone insinuating that it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So, in a pathetic act of protest you've decided to sit on your closet floor?" Itachi asked slowly, trying to grasp his brother's warped logic.

Frowning for a moment, Sasuke shrugged. "I... guess so."

Itachi shook his head. "Sasuke, this is ridiculous. I really don't want to deal with this right now. I'm exhausted from my missions I had earlier this week, and you're not making this any easier on me. Get up now, and get dressed. Or else."

"Or else what?" Sasuke challenged, looking curiously at his aniki.

"Or I will kill you," Itachi deadpanned, looking deep into Sasuke's eyes.

"No you won't," Sasuke taunted, although Itachi could clearly decipher the uncertainty in his otouto's voice.

Crouching down so that Itachi was eye level with Sasuke, he asked slowly, "Sasuke, do you think I wouldn't kill you?"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat at his brother's question, and at the intensity of the older boy's eyes that were now frighteningly close to his own.

"I..." Sasuke began, but trailed off, his brain fogging up. It was hard to think when his older brother was so close.

"Otouto," Itachi said in a quiet voice, his warm breath tickling Sasuke's nose. "Get ready for bed."

Sasuke nodded uneasily, then, following after his brother, quickly stood up. Looking at his brother with wide eyes, Sasuke asked in a hushed voice, "aniki, do you hate me now?"

Itachi blinked, slightly taken aback by the small boy's words. Frowning when he noticed the lone tear that slipped out of the corner of Sasuke's eye and then ran towards his chin, only to be quickly hidden by Sasuke's hand, Itachi sighed and leaned down, once again making Sasuke's breathing hitch.

"Foolish otouto," Itachi murmured, looking deep into Sasuke's dark orbs, "I can't hate you..."

Sasuke's eyes widened, and he licked his dry lips. When he noticed Itachi's eyes leave his own and stare intently at his mouth, he, unintentionally, licked his lips again.

Itachi cleared his throat and stood up straight once again, eyeing the piles of clothes behind Sasuke's head with a determined look. "Is this what you wear to bed?" He picked out a matching cotton shirt and short, and then handed them to Sasuke when the younger boy nodded. "Good, now get ready for bed."

Sasuke paused, before looking at his brother, a sly smile forming on his face. "Wait, aniki, help me!" He bounded out of the closet after his brother.

Itachi turned and faced Sasuke. "...what?"

"Help me," Sasuke repeated with a grin, his eyes shining hopefully.

Itachi stared silently at his brother.

When Itachi didn't respond, Sasuke childishly stuck out his tongue before tossing his pajama top and shorts on the bed. Then, with a deep sigh, Sasuke pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it onto the floor.

Itachi's jaw went slack, and his groin twitched painfully. His mouth going dry, Itachi's eyes hungrily roamed over Sasuke's small, lithe, pale, perfect chest. His breath hitched when he set eyes upon those two little pink nubs that stood out perfectly against Sasuke's milky white skin. It looked so silky smooth, like it was just asking to be ravished. He looked so damn... _edible_.

Itachi felt his pants tighten even further when Sasuke discarded his shorts, revealing his little thighs, and cute little ass that was covered in a thin, very easily ripped, Itachi noted, pair of white briefs. Then, slowly walking over to his bed, seemingly oblivious to his brother's stunned appearance, Sasuke picked up the shirt Itachi had picked out, but then set it back down a second later, a pout on his face.

"Aw, this is the wrong size, aniki," Sasuke pursed his lips. He walked slowly over to the closet and disappeared from sight, apparently breaking the spell that Itachi was under.

The older boy shook his head fervently, his hands shaking. That was the most arousing thing he had ever experienced in his entire life. Sasuke, whether knowingly or not, had just almost pushed Itachi over the edge with a simple strip tease, that wasn't even that much of a tease. He couldn't even imagine the bliss he would be in if he were to actually carry out the fantasies he had about his baby brother; to see his otouto writhing beneath him, flushed and panting, screaming his name...

"Aniki!" Sasuke shouted impatiently from the closet.

"Yes?" Itachi croaked, his voice hoarse.

"I said I can't reach the shirt I want." Sasuke called. "Can you come help me?"

Itachi, almost in a daze, walked over to the closet and looked inside to see his brother standing on his tippy toes, swiping futilely at a red shirt that was just beyond his reach. Itachi, emitting a loud sigh and willing himself not to look at Sasuke's fuckable ass, Itachi reached up and plucked the red shirt from the pile of clothes, and then dropped it on Sasuke's head. However, Itachi instantly regretted that action because as soon as he did that, Sasuke unintentionally backed up into Itachi and was met by a hard stick, otherwise known as Itachi's straining erection, poking him in the back.

His eyes widening, Itachi's mouth hung open as he tried to think of something to say as Sasuke froze, his back still facing him, goose bumps rising over his pale, flawless skin. However, just before Itachi had made up his mind of what to say, Sasuke repeated that same action, pulling a loud hissing noise from Itachi and completely destroying any coherent sentence he was planning to use. Sasuke widened his eyes when he heard his brother's reaction to his movement, but still remained with his back to Itachi.

"Aniki," Sasuke whispered. "Does that hurt when I do that?" And then, just to make sure Itachi knew which 'that' Sasuke was referring to, he once again lightly pressed his back again his brother's hard on, loving the desperate whimper he got in return.

"No, it d-doesn't hurt," Itachi grit out, his eyes squeezed shut. Well, not in the way that Sasuke was referring to. He was in a state of bliss. If only he could take off his fucking pants, he would be in heaven.

"Oh," Sasuke said in a small voice. Then, getting an idea, Sasuke backed up once more, but this time he rocked and forth, feeling his brother's clothed erection rub against his naked back. This time, Itachi let out a more guttural groan, making Sasuke blush.

"Aniki, I want to help," Sasuke said, finally turning around and looking at his brother's flushed and sweaty face.

Opening his eyes, Itachi looked down at his otouto. "Wha...?"

"It looks like it hurts," Sasuke nodded down at Itachi's straining erection. "If it hurts you, I want to help."

Itachi opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Well, he knew what he would _like _to say, but saying that would be completely immoral and wrong, and he would be taking completely advantage of his younger brother, who was so sweetly and unknowingly offering help, not understanding what he was offering to do.

"Okay," Itachi said finally, his voice hoarse. "Turn around, then."

Sasuke nodded and happily obliged, eager to help his troubled brother. Sasuke's heart pounded quickly in his chest when he heard the unzipping and rustling of clothing being removed. Sasuke jumped when he felt his brother's calloused hands feather over his covered backside, sending countless shivers down his spine, and straight to his groin, which was growing uncomfortably hard.

"Aniki," Sasuke whined quietly, curling his toes. "I'm f-feel weird."

"It's alright," Itachi breathed, pressing his unclothed chest to Sasuke's back, letting out a shaky breath and the heat that was coming off of his otouto's flushed flesh. Then, in a quick flash, Itachi ripped Sasuke's briefs in half, smiling to himself as the torn fabric fell to the ground. Eyeing Sasuke's ass, Itachi groaned softly and gently pressed his lips to the back of Sasuke's neck.

The younger boy arched his back at the contact, letting out a small whimper. His eyelids fluttered shut when he felt his aniki press light kissed on his neck, shoulders, and on the upper part of his arms. He then emitted a squeak when his brother's strong hands spun him around, so his back was now against the wall, next to the pile of clothes. Itachi wasted no time, leaning in and capturing Sasuke's mouth in a needy kiss, moving his hands down from the boys shoulders to his hips, pulling him in, closing the distance between them and clumsily grinding their erections together. Sasuke broke the kiss with a loud cry, and then threaded his fingers in his aniki's hair as the older boy continued thrusting his hips, keeping the friction between the two of them.

Itachi suddenly stopped, making Sasuke move against him in an effort to begin the ministrations again. However, Itachi held up three fingers to Sasuke's mouth and said in a shaky voice, "suck."

Sasuke, panting, nodded and obediently welcomed his brother's three fingers into his mouth, sucking awkwardly on the three digits, running his tongue over their every surface and thoroughly coating them in saliva. All the while, Itachi had attached himself to the younger boy's neck, greedily ravishing the pale skin and inwardly grinning at every little sound Sasuke made.

"Okay, that's g-good," Itachi said after he had made sure that his fingers were slicked enough. Pulling away and looking deep into his otouto's eyes, he was happy to see that they mirrored his own dark, and lust filled gaze. "This might be uncomfortable," Itachi warned his brother, feeling like he owed the small boy enough to tell him that it might be a bit unpleasant at first.

"It's okay, aniki," Sasuke assured in a breathless voice.

Itachi took one last look at his aniki before turning the boy around, so his cheek was rest against the wall, and entering one saliva-coated finger into the boy's puckered and quivering hole. Sasuke hissed at the new, uncomfortable feeling that came upon him when his aniki pushed his finger inside of him, but kept the comments to himself when his brother made soothing shushing noises. Then, once Itachi had pushed the finger in to about his knuckle, he pulled the finger from his brother's heat and then quickly pushed the finger back in, and then repeated this motion until he had developed a steady rhythm. Itachi then added a second finger, making Sasuke hiss and writhe against the two digits. Itachi then proceeded to do the same pumping method, and then did the same with the third.

Itachi grit his teeth and continued his ministrations, trying to focus on the goal of giving his otouto pleasure, and not on the fact that his cock was about to explode; it was already leaking a lot of pre cum.

"Sasuke," Itachi pulled his fingers from his brother's ass, his hands shaking. "I am going to p-put my, um... cock inside of you now, alright? It's going to be bigger than my three finger's, so it might hurt more."

Sasuke nodded, showing he understood. Itachi nodded, and then quickly took some of the pre cum from the tip of his cock and spread it down his entire length, hoping that it would act as a sufficient lubricant, and that his wouldn't completely tear up his baby brother's ass.

Sasuke placed his cheek against the wall and closed his eyes, bracing himself. However, his eyes opened in surprise when Itachi's hands gently gripped his shoulders and spun him around, so he was looking into his brother's darkened eyes.

"We're moving."

"Wha...?" Sasuke opened his mouth, but before he could make anymore comments, he found himself on his back on his bed, with Itachi's nude figure looming over his own.

"I don't want your first time to be so rough," Itachi whispered his explanation, shakily lining the head of his cock up with Sasuke's quivering hole. "Are you ready?"

Sasuke nodded.

Then, locking eyes with his otouto, Itachi pushed into his brother's ass, gritting his teeth as his cock was engulfed in the tight heat, and wincing as his brother let out a strangled cry. Itachi pressed kisses to Sasuke's tear streaked cheeks, allowing the young boy to get comfortable. Then, when Sasuke looked up at Itachi, silently willing him to move, Itachi pulled out and thrust back in, drawing another cry from Sasuke's bruised lips.

Itachi continued this until he hit a particular spot that made his brother give a particularly loud scream, and made his eyes fill with stars.

"There, a-aniki," the young boy begged, writhing beneath his brother.

Itachi willingly obliged, hitting the spot over and over again, making Sasuke cry out his name over and over again; and the sound was music to his ears. Itachi's labored breathing matched Sasuke's own pants as the two of them moved in unison with each other, meeting each other's thrusts and trying to give the other as much pleasure as possible.

"Aniki," Sasuke whimpered, shaking his head back and forth. "I feel w-weird aniki!"

Itachi knew that his brother was close, as was he, so he grit his teeth and brutally slammed into his brother a few more times, making sure to hit the spot that made him shout especially loud, until Sasuke finally lost it. Sasuke climaxed with a scream, arching his back off of the bed, his face flushed and contorted with pleasure. Itachi soon followed after, the feeling of his otouto's tight heat shaking around him, and the erotic sight of Sasuke's orgasm pulled him over the edge, and he came with a grunt as he filled Sasuke's tight hole with his seed.

Sasuke emitted a hiss when Itachi removed his softening member from Sasuke's heat. Then the older boy wrapped a protective arm around Sasuke's sweat-covered body and pulled him close to his side, smiling, or something resembling a smile, when the younger boy nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you, aniki." Sasuke whispered before yawning.

"And I you," Itachi placed a chaste kiss on his otouto's forehead before switching off the lap on Sasuke's bedside table, the room's light now replaced with absolute darkness.

And as Sasuke drifted off to sleep, he was happy to find that he felt no pang of guilt in his stomach. Itachi shifted in the darkness as he easily surrendered his consciousness to sleep. He truly was in heaven. And, to think, he even had three more days with his otouto…

Yes, all was good.

-


End file.
